


Ailand Mishaps

by Sapphiremoonlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Match Making Fish, Poor Takeru, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1
Summary: Takeru and Ryoken are stuck together on a trip to the new amusement park in Link Vrains, Ailand! Of course this was all part of that scheming AI's plan to get him and Takeru to talk to each other even if it means them butting heads the whole time.
Relationships: Homura Takeru/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Kudos: 8





	Ailand Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> I finished one bad Ai pun I might as well finish the other one XD poor takeru
> 
> Ai actually has very little to do with this story.

“How did I end up stuck with you?!” Takeru whines, glaring at the sole other person in his immediate vicinity- him. Why did he let them talk him into this again? It's not like him, and Homura could be considered the slightest bit cordial. They'll be fortunate if this doesn't end up in a brawl! 

“Because Zaizan and that-Ai said someone had to be with each guest to make sure everything is running efficiently,” Ryoken replies returning the glare full force. What did Zaizen say to get him to agree to this again? Something about checking for errors and it being easier and faster with multiple small groups? And that smirking, cackling menace of an AI standing behind him going on about how everyone else was already grouped up. He really should have seen this coming.

“That's even worse! How come I couldn't end up with one of them instead?!” Homura continues whining. He kicks the ground and huffs. 

“Zaizen said he had too many people going with him. And I'm sure the Ignis is using this as an excuse to woo Fujiki,” Ryoken explains watching the tantrum happening in front of him. It could be worse but still Homura's a bit old to be complaining like this. In his musings the other stops and stares at him wide eyed.

“Did you just say woo?” 

“Is there something wrong with that?” He replies crossing his arms. 

“Guess I expected you to sound like a dictionary all the time,” Homura replies shrugging his shoulders. 

“I do not sound like a dictionary!” He exclaims and regrets it when Homura starts grinning. He fell right into such an obvious trap! So he tries turning things around. “You just possess a limited vocabulary.” 

“Uh huh, sure,” Homura replies, throwing his hands behind his head. That damn grin fixed on his face. “So what are we supposed to do first?”

They didn't give him an itinerary, though. They're supposed to go around trying things out and having fun. What has his life turned into? Ryoken scowls and starts off down the pathway. Might as well start there. 

“Hey wait up!” Homura says running to catch up with him. 

“Try to keep up, will you? I don't want to be responsible for tracking you down later,” Ryoken replies, side-eyeing his tag-along for the day. 

To avoid another standoff, he tries ignoring the barrage of muttered insults and jabs at his character coming from behind him. Try being the keyword. Some of the accusations are digging at his nerves. 

Thankfully before he could lose it they came across the carousel. Unfortunately though being desired by a certain Ignis, it's a neon rainbow nightmare. Complete with the occasional Ai head scattered about it.

“Is that?” Homura asks, pointing one out in between fits of giggles. 

“Yep,” Ryoken replies looking over some of the other questionable design choices.

“What do you know about design?! This will look fantastic once it's done!” Ai yelled, not taking no for an answer when someone objected to that particular detail. To both Ryoken's and Zaizen's surprise at the time, the Ignis had been quite willing to negotiate on some ideas. The carousel and the statue, however, had been the only ones he wouldn't budge on. Oh god the statue...

“Hey you still with me?” Homura says waving his hand in front of Ryoken's face a few times. “The dead stare is starting to freak me out.”

“Sometimes I wonder how Fujiki puts up with either of you,” he replies, shaking his head. 

“Either of us?” Homura asks and then laughs again. “Oh, you mean Ai. Yeah, theirs is a strange relationship. To be h though I don't know how Yusaku puts up with you or him.”

The answer is he doesn't. Fujiki will be the first to maim him if Ryoken steps an inch out of line. He's made that very, very clear. The same could definitely be said about the Ignis too. In terms of relationships though, didn't Homura have a strange attachment to the Fire Ignis?

Before he could think that thought out all the way it slips out of Ryoken's mouth, “Did you have a similar relationship with th-Flame.”

The change in Homura is instantaneous. That laid back demeanor switches to a murderous glare and it remembers him of the old photos Ryoken had seen of him. He doesn't intend to pick a fight with a street punk, but they're in Link Vrains so he has the advantage should anything happen. 

“What about Flame?” Homura growls ready to pounce at the slightest misstep. 

Before one of them could set the other off, the temporary AI worker running the attraction pops up to greet them. “Hello! Welcome to Ailand! Please watch your step.”

The AI glitches and repeats Its lines a couple of more times. Homura rolls his eyes and scowls, “Really a multi-million dollar company, a super AI and a hacker couldn't create anything better?” 

“There's supposed to be a human worker with It too once the park opens to the public. Because we're here, they can't be,” Ryoken explains walking over to the closest monster to him to get on. He grabs some random blue snake creature before checking on where Homura went. 

“You mean because you're here. No one else knows who Yusaku or I are,” is the flippant reply to his statement. Homura zones in on what he assumes is one of the Salamangreats. There are so many random details thrown into this world that he can't remember everything that was put into it off the top of his head. 

“No one knows my identity either-” He stops mid sentence. That's part of Zaizen's and Ai's plan too. Why did he realize that was just an excuse to get him to agree to go along with this?!

“Oh, Mr. terrorist lost his touch has he?” Homura jeers as the ride finally begins to turn. Instead of responding to the bait, he stares off at the surrounding area. Honestly the whole park is tinted in nightmarish neon colors, but so are the majority of Link Vrains aviators. He's probably one to talk, though. He has a strange attachment to bright, vibrant green and red...his style could be summed up as a messed up Christmas tree at this point. Maybe incorporating more shades of grey would be appropriate?

“Look!” Homura shouts pointing out at the sky. The Ignister dragon slithers up and down through the clouds in the sky drew Ryoken out of temporarily overhauling his avatar. Even the creatures here are strikingly colorful...

“Why is there a dragon in the sky?!” 

“Ai wanted the bigger Ignister to have space to roam,” he explains, watching It bob up and down until it disappears. 

“Okay but doesn't explain why?!” 

“Why not? They needed a place to live,” Ryoken continues, frowning. That's how Ai convinced them to allow monsters to inhabit the park. In fact the Ignis made sure to try to guilt him specifically because of what he did to Cyberse World. How much of that came into play in the decision compared to Ai's overall pushiness is debatable, however. 

“Live huh..,” Homura replies, gazing up at where the dragon almost wishful. He glances back at him. “Do you regret it?

The flashing lights and blaring music begin dying down as the ride slows to a halt. 

“No,” he answers, getting up. 

“Thought so.”

As he's about to step off the carousel it picks up suddenly whipping around another spin and sending him flying backwards. Despite the virtual reality aspect of the world it's still incredibly painful to be thrown into a pointy monster statue. While Ryoken's quickly regretting every decision that led him up to this point Homura stops laughing enough to get up to check on him. 

“Hey, you alright?” He asks, offering him a hand up. 

“I'm fine,” Ryoken replies swatting the hand away and getting up. Of course with his luck, he slams his hand down on a horn of the Light Ignister dragon next to them. Swearing that both Ai and Lightning's ghost are out to get him he finds makes his way off the horrible ride as fast as he can. 

“You could be nicer you know,” Homura huffs chasing after him. 

True, however, he'd rather get this day over already. First thought he needs to bluff his way through mini golf...of all the things. 

“Ooh,” Homura says, eyeing the counter next to the field. When they get close enough the AI running the booth loads up greeting them. 

“Hello! How many?” 

“Two,” he answers for them before glancing over at Ryoken and then turning back. “Yeah two.”  
“Alright here you are! Have a lovely time playing,” The bot chimes snapping his fingers. On top of the counter materializes a couple of clubs and a pack of balls. 

“That's cool!” Homura says swiping one for himself. 

Ryoken rolls his eyes. Ai thought making the whole thing more glittery would be more fun and that included the process of making something like a golf club load. It will likely appeal to any children who come by, so it's not completely useless. 

“Hey that is cool! You don't see stuff like that everyday,” Homura huffs glaring at him. 

“Yes we do, it happens every time we duel in here,” He says shrugging. 

The other shakes his head, “That doesn't count. I doubt any of us really got to appreciate the effort put into this world and now...” 

Homura shakes his head one more time before starting for the field ahead of them. They stop at the closest hole and stare at the peg for a good minute before looking at each other. 

“You can go first,” Ryoken offers. 

“No. You can! You're the host,” Homura counters, stepping back. 

“By that logic, you should go first,” He snaps back, but snatches a ball from him and sets it. Then goes to hit it and misses, and misses again, and misses a few more times. Kicking up more virtual dirt by the second and eliciting a hardy laugh out of his guest. 

“Why don't you show me how this is supposed to be done if this is so funny?!” He yells giving up and stepping aside. Let's see how it's done then!

Homura puts on a show of getting ready to tee off. Then fails to the ball after a few tries but the last time he winds up he manages to hit it. The ball flies back towards the booth a distance away. Before it could reach it through the ball vanishes. 

“So the point of the game is to hit the people waiting to play?” Ryoken remarks folding his across his chest and smirking. So much for him talking a big game. 

“I didn't mean to do that!” Homura replies, flailing his club around like a weapon. “Why do you have to be such an asshole all the time?!”

“Why can't you accept that you can't play a simple round of golf?" he asks, ignoring his own failed attempts to do the same. 

“I hate you,”Homura says, brandishing his weapon like he's trying to hit Ryoken. In time to catch the swing coming, he does try to whack him on the head.

“Ow! You muscle headed idiot! Why would you put that much force into that?!” He asked, rubbing his head and glaring at Homura. Who grins at him tries to hide the club behind his back. 

Ryoken thinking that's the end of the fight looks over to where he heard the laughter coming from. Way in the distance Ai and Fuijiki stand there watching them. The AI barely containing himself and Fuijiki standing there stoic as ever. The other teen grabs his partner and drags him away kicking and screaming. They can hear Ai howling as the two disappear into the distance. 

“Wait...Hey! Take me with you!” Homura cries running after them but seems to trip over his feet, not that far away from him. 

“No fair.”

“For once I agree,” Ryoken replies to the complaint waiting for him to get up so they can get moving. There's no point staying on the field if neither of them can play. That and they will likely start fighting again if they stay here. He'd rather not get hit on the head again. 

“Argh, fine. What next?” Homura groans dragging along next to him. 

“You'll see,” he replies, checking his watch. They still have some time before everyone is supposed to meet up and leave. The walk to their next destination is silent after that. Neither of them wants to acknowledge the leftover tension between them and was starting to tire out. 

Or so he thought. Homura brightens up immediately when he spots the makeshift zoo. He rushes towards the Fire Phoenix hanging around outside. It swoops down some so he can pet It. 

“I'm guessing there are more monsters hanging around too?” Homura asks, glancing back at him for a second before turning back to the excited creature. He shouldn't be able to do that...The Ignisters are supposed to be running on different rules since they're so big. Maybe the Ignis made an exception for them? It would make sense. 

“Yes,” he answers, walking up to them. The overgrown bird turns up Its nose at him before taking off in a gust of wind. 

“Cool!” Homura shouts waving off the monster then turning to head inside the zoo once it's out of sight. 

Ryoken takes his time following him. Of all the monsters that might take an interest in him it's the Water Levantan that seems to follow along the way. Why a giant fish would find his normal everyday appearance interesting he doesn't know. It’s not like it’s his avatar and he has something shiny attached to him. 

Having a staring contest with a fish was better than watching Homura playing with the small elemental Ignister monsters especially the Acnichi. He was about ready to filet Ryoken for even mentioning the Fir- Flame. Ai has been sure to drill it in his head that he and his fellow Ignis have names and that he should use them or face the unholy wrath of the pissed off AI. A funny story that his guest would enjoy. 

Despite the tension that's been going on between them, he doesn't really have much animosity for any of them anymore. At this point he's gotten kind of comfortable sitting back watching Homura playing tag or something with the small creatures. They all seem to be running and jumping around. 

While he's leaning against the glass behind him, a large wet object nudges his shoulder. Curious he glances over to see the tail of the oversized fished that followed him ready to poke him again. Once it notices him watching It, the tail bends the other way pointing insistently at Homura like it wants him to go over there. 

When that doesn't work, It nudges him forward with its nose instead. He turns around and glares at the fish. It wobbles around smiling in its own way. 

Before he lets annoyance get the better of him, fireworks start popping over head. Flashes of a variety of colors burst through the sky followed by a few monster shaped ones. If those are going off then, it's getting close to time for them to head out. 

“Hey, Kogami. You know you're not so bad. when you're not talking about destroying technology and all that,” Homura comments looking up from the Acnichi he's holding. 

With that the oversized fish behind him decides to shove Ryoken forward. He twists around to sneer at the nosy fish but he doesn't have it in him to tell of the damn fish even if it's being pushy. Takeru smiles at him like they're not oil and water for the first time that day and took all the wind out of his sails. He stutters trying to avoid eye contact with either of them. It's that feeling that the fighting is over and they can relax in a place like this burns him out. It's an odd feeling but it's something he's going to have to get used to eventually, right? 

“I mean it. I might still want to give you a good whack or two, but you don't seem like you won't be too bad once you get used to interacting with people. I guess you're kind of like Yusaku when it comes to people,” Homura says between booms of fireworks. 

Ryoken turns to the Water Levanton hoping it will eat him while he continues. “How about we try this again sometime? Now that we don't have to be enemies anymore, we could try again can't we?” 

The damn fish has the gull to snicker at his distress! Eh, he needs to get out of here! 

“Let's go,” he orders, rushing out of the place ignoring Homura's pleas for him to slow down. 

“You really are like Yusaku. Neither of you can stand still long enough to have important conversations!” 

“Come on it's almost time to go. Everyone should be waiting for us by the statue,” Ryoken replies brushing off the comment. He's well aware of his dislike for those kinds of conversations and the comparison to Fujiki sparks a small hint of jealousy in him. Fujiki's started on his new path already while he's still trying to figure out what to do with himself now that everything is over. 

The statue he's been dreading to see all day ends up being his saving grace too. Homura's muttering is silenced by the presence of the giant sculpture of Ai's regular Ignis form winking and waving. 

“And I thought your ego was huge,” he says, eyeing the large eyesore. 

“I'm not even close to being that vain,” Ryoken replies scanning down the statues towards the group at the base. Ai, Fuijiki, Zaizens, Kusanagis, Miyu all standing there waiting for them. 

“Oh! Look who finally showed up!” Ai shouts giving them a wave. At least the eccentric Soltis is somewhat less ridiculous than the statue they're in the shadow of. 

“Alright I hope you all enjoyed your time here. Aoi you and everyone go ahead, I'm going to shut down the park,” Zaizen says gesturing towards the exit. 

“But,” Ryoken says frowning. They were supposed to go over any flaws in the system they came across while they were here. 

“We'll work on the technical stuff tomorrow. Right now you should go home and enjoy the rest of the day. Maybe get a nice hot dog for lunch,” Zaizen replies looking over the Ignis who's standing behind Fujiki with a giant grin. He's been set up again! 

In a huff he logs out and stares at his bedroom wall for a bit. Takeru looked like he wanted to say something to him but he logged out before he could. Why weren't people skills something the Knights could have taught him growing up? Then again they've been pretty encouraging of his partnership with Zaizen. Argh! 

“Sir if you're trying to glare a hole in the wall, I assure you it will not work,” Spectre says slipping into the room. He hadn't been invited to go because both Zaizens were still angry about how he treated Blue Angel and it's not like he can blame them. Though why they made him an exception he hasn't figured out either. 

“Anyway, there's a hyperactive puppy waiting for you outside. You might want to talk to him before he rips up the rug,” he continues and Ryoken stares at him confused. 

“My bad, perhaps I should mention I'm talking about Homura. He seems to have run all the way here from down Stardust Road and reminded me of a puppy.”

“Thank you I will go see what he wants,” Ryoken replies wondering if he's as bad with people as his right hand is. Spectre could use more interaction with other people than he does if he's going to compare Homura to a puppy. He gets up and tries not to hurry to the door. 

“Hey,” Homura says as soon as the door swings open. “You left so fast.”

“There was no point in sticking around,” He replies too quickly. 

“That's not true, everyone's been trying to get you to hang out more you hermit!” the other yells and then sheepishly continues. “Sorry that was loud. My mouth sometimes gets the better of me.”

“Why are you here?” Ryoken asks cutting to the point there's not point drawing out this conversation like this. 

“You're not good at keeping your word, you know that. You said you were going to start over and all that crap but from what I hear you barely doing anything with the freedom I gave you!” Takeru shouts burned up. 

“And what am I supposed to do? I'm already working with both Zaizen and Ai, two people whom I've tried to kill before. Not to mention what I did to you- Takeru shuts him down after that.

“Oh don't pull that on me again we've done this already! It's great you finally recognize Ai as a damn person! Now the least you could do is hang out with people and try to be as normal as one of us can be. Trust me I know we're as far from normal as possible,” he keeps going on about how odd him, Fujiki, Ai , and the vendor all are. Honestly, they're not so bad compared to Spectre and his Knights, not by a long shot. 

“Come with me back to Café Nagi,” he says coming to the end of the tangent. 

“Alright I will,” Ryoken replies as flatly as he can. It's a little odd to be asked to hang out especially by the guy who hit him in the head with a virtual golf club, not that long ago. Not the olive branch he was expecting but he might as well take. 

Takeru smiles again and it causes Ryoken's heart to skip. This street punk is going to be the end of him, isn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> These two definitely have a lot to work out but I've kinda wanted to work on this since I wrote the small excerpt for aiballweek last year...somehow this is like twice as long lol. Anyway enjoy the mental image of them fighting with golf clubs I can't stop laughing thinking about it. 
> 
> ttyl


End file.
